For Always & Forever
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 6x4. Heero and Quatre have been away on a mission for over a year and Quatre's away from what matters to him the most...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW.  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
For Always & Forever  
  
Quatre sighed as he looked at the picture of himself and his lover. He wanted to be with him so bad but they were worlds apart at the moment and had been for many more. He sighed unconsciously as he closed his eyes to try to sleep but his sigh had already been heard by his partner who was sleeping a few feet away from him in the other bed.  
  
"You miss him." Heero stated the obvious but Quatre wasn't like Duo, he didn't have a smart remark for a response, and if he had he probably wouldn't have said it, not that he was scared of the Wing pilot, he just had more respect. That and he was utterly lonely and miserable. There were other things he needed to do.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed in a whisper as he heard the other bed creak and his bed shifted as Heero added his weight. Seconds later he felt warm arms wrap around him like they had so many times before. Quatre closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he remembered that he was the only one on the entire Earth, the entire universe to see this side of Heero.  
  
"How long has it been?" Came the quiet voice, as a head rested on the side of Quatre's, pushing his ear against his hair.  
  
Quatre sighed again, "One year, 6 months, 5 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes and 1 second." There was silence for about a second. "Two seconds." Quatre sighed again but this time tears came to his eyes.  
  
"I don't know how you've made it this far." Heero shook his head as he got comfortable. They were on a new colony for a mission and had been for the exact amount of time Quatre had been away from his lover. The colony was strictly owned by OZ and the two Gundam pilots had to get any new information that was needed.  
  
Quatre suddenly laughed as he thought of this, letting the tears slip down his face. It was hollow laughter, filled with loneliness. Heero didn't say anything until the blonde pilot had calmed down. "Okay, now that you've had your little laughing fit, care to let me in on this joke?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre only shook his head, his smile gone, "Here we are, millions of miles from the earth to steal new information from OZ when I could probably easily get it from him. I could still be with him right now." He teared up again and closed his eyes tight, fighting for them to stay hidden.  
  
"The scientists don't know about you and Zechs yet." Heero whispered, reminding the small Arab about one of the biggest problems that their relationship held.  
  
"I know." Quatre's voice was small, somewhat like a little kid. He was silent, imagining that Heero's arms were those of his love and they were lying together in front of the fireplace in Zechs' chamber.  
  
"Is he worth it?" Heero wondered, "Was he worth it?" He remembered all the hard trials the two had gone through, even with the other pilots and God, Relena. Heero had been the only one to fully except it although he had been a little miffed that Quatre had been sleeping with the enemy, or so to speak since they hadn't gotten that far yet.  
  
Quatre was silently thinking of Heero's question. His father had found out that he was different from other boys his own age, instead of chasing after girls Quatre did the opposite, he ran away from them. Finally he admitted it to himself that he was gay and he told his father expecting to be excepted because he was still the Winner heir. But to his utter disappointment and surprise he was banished and everything was taken away from him, even his name.  
  
The others didn't understand at first, as to why Quatre was no longer a Winner. They figured he had gotten into a fight with his father but they thought it was about him being a Gundam pilot as their fights were usually centered around. Heero had known what Quatre had done; he had been there when Quatre had done it. He'd never forget the look on Quatre's face as his father burned his birth certificate, after ripping it up and spitting on it.  
  
He remembered the angry words of the man who was a father to so many children, and who had needed a son to be heir. "You're nothing but a fucking cock sucker. You're not my son any longer. You are easily replaced and I'll do it too. He won't grow up to be a faggot. Now leave, take nothing with you, just leave." He had ordered security to take the filth and get it off the premises. Then, to hurt Quatre more he had added, "And please see Mr. Yuy to the door."  
  
Quatre sighed and shuttered in Heero's embrace as he remembered when he had come out to his friends. He had gathered everyone he had trusted together to tell them. He had already been seeing Zechs by this time and he along with Relena, Noin and Sally were there. Not to mention Dorothy.  
  
Duo had made it a point to sit right beside Quatre, practically in his lap before Quatre began to talk. He had pulled Quatre into a hug and had kept his arm around the Sandrock pilot. The blonde had begun timidly, explaining that his father had disowned him because he had done something dishonorable. Everyone knew how Quatre's father was and even Wufei doubted Quatre's dishonorable action. The boy was just too innocent to do anything horrible enough to get kicked out of his family.  
  
Finally, as Heero held his breath, Quatre came to the reason to all of this and he finally came out to his friends. Duo, as soon as the words had been said jumped up, away from Quatre and had started yelling at him, telling him that being a faggot was wrong. He had repeated some of the insults his father had thrown at him months before and everyone had something to say.  
  
Wufei said it was dishonorable. Quatre could handle that.  
  
Trowa said it was wrong. Quatre had done wrong before; he could handle that too.  
  
Sally said Quatre would burn in hell. Quatre had nodded, he had been told that before. But then Noin had said he _should_ burn in hell and Quatre had started to cry quietly to himself.  
  
Dorothy said it should have been banned from the Earth entirely and all those people should be taken out and killed. Relena had agreed and had added it was disgusting.  
  
Duo had glared down at his 'best friend' and said that he couldn't be a friend to someone like that, that it was evil and unholy, not to mention inhuman.  
  
Zechs and Heero had said nothing.  
  
Quatre took their insults silently, hoping they didn't say anything about a lover. He didn't want to get Zechs involved. But nothing went his way. Duo had stopped yelling at him and had turned to Heero and Zechs. "What do you guys thinks?" He had asked.  
  
"I knew." Heero shrugged then gave everyone in the room a death glare.  
  
Everyone turned to Zechs. "I knew as well." He said and went over to the trembling blonde pilot sitting on the couch. He tried to hold his beloved but Quatre wouldn't let him anywhere near him.  
  
"Zechs, you shouldn't touch something as wrong as me." He said, and meant it.  
  
"You knew?" Relena looked at her brother. Zechs nodded. "How?" She wondered, "And why didn't you do anything about it?"  
  
"I knew because." He looked down at his love who was shaking his head slightly, wanting to protect him. He still had his family. "I'm kinda.with.well, I'm kind of with him at the moment." He said, taking Quatre's hand and smiling at his love, telling him that he wasn't going through this alone too. Quatre's eyes had begun to tear again, but for a different reason.  
  
Everyone had gone silent and Heero once again held his breath. He looked at every one of them to see what they were thinking, but nobody was readable. Finally Relena moved, "Oh! My poor brother! The heathen has corrupted you!" She began to sniffle as if she were going to start to cry.  
  
Heero would have killed her then, but she _was_ Zechs' sister.  
  
"Relena, grow up." Heero hissed, "Zechs was gay far before he met Quatre. And _he_ asked _Quatre_ out, not the other way around!" His voice rose.  
  
"So you knew they were going out?" Duo looked at the Wing pilot. "Why didn't you kill Quatre Heero?"  
  
"Because Quatre did nothing wrong." Heero crossed his arms. He had walked out then, taking Quatre and Zechs with him. Nobody followed, wanting to feel the wrath of the angry perfect soldier.  
  
Heero remembered pulling them into the garden. They were in one of the nicer safe houses. It didn't belong to Quatre's father and the garden consisted of a few flowers but it was going to be home for a while. He remembered that Quatre had collapsed into a sobbing fit and Zechs had been there to catch him. Heero had left then; to give them some privacy but didn't stray far and always kept them insight.  
  
"Yes. He was worth it, he still is." Quatre said and snuggled into his pillow as he felt a few more tears run down his cheeks. "But it's different now. The other pilots have accepted it.somewhat. But I think it is and was harder on Zechs then it is and was on me. I had you after all." He whispered as he found Heero's hand.  
  
"You'll always have me koneko." Heero said and held Quatre a little tighter. "You'll always have someone." He whispered as Quatre finally slipped into a peaceful sleep. "Kore kara zutto itsumademo."  
  
  
  
Kore kara zutto itsumademo - For always and forever.  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
